Dead Justice (episode)
:This article is about the episode. For the character, see Will Williamson. For the disguise, see Ghost of Dead Justice. Dead Justice is the twenty-fourth episode of the first season of Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated. Premise The ghost of Crystal Cove's first sheriff tries to get Sheriff Stone to quit his job. Synopsis The gang and fail to trap the Pirahna-Goat, a masked villain who wants to disrupt the water supply. But Dead Justice makes the capture. Over the next several days, he beats the Sheriff to the arrest of many more criminals. The Sheriff has won the two hundredth and fifteenth annual Crimey Awards for twenty seven years in a row, and his hero-worshiping Deputy Bucky assures him that he will again. The Sheriff just arrogantly sends him for some cotton candy. Instead, Mayor Jones gives the award to Dead Justice. The ghost appears and says he doesn't care about awards, just about doing a better job than the current incompetent Sheriff. Deputy Bucky shows up afterwards, expecting the Sheriff to have won. Sheriff Stone is suspicious of Night Ranger, the author of a blog critical of him, who was present at the award show. The gang agrees to help him investigate. As they drive home in the Mystery Machine, they are threatened and shot at by Dead Justice. The kids see that the "bullets" he uses have grinning cartoon faces. They visit Sheriff Stone at his ranch home (where he lives with his mother) and ask for historical background on the ghost. He tells them of "Iron Will" Williamson, the first real Sheriff of Crystal Cove, and his enmity with bank robber "Nitro" Wisinksi that lead to both of them dying in a volcano. They go to the home of the Night Ranger together with the Sheriff to check for clues. They find a few suspicious items like bales of hay (since Dead Justice has a horse), but they find out the body-building Ranger uses them as punching bags. Then the real Dead Justice shows up and threatens them all. They escape when Night Ranger uses his car to pull down one wall of his house. The Mayor drives up and fires the Sheriff, saying he can get Dead Justice to do a better job for free. Stone is devastated and he reveals his mother gave him the name "Sheriff Bronson Stone" at birth, in anticipation that he would one day hold the job. The next day, the gang collects the Sheriff's property from his office, from the distressed Deputy Bucky. Velma notices a clue and they go immediately to find Stone, who has taken a job at the Clam Cabin, with a bag over his head to hide his shame. They raise his hopes of capturing the imposter Dead Justice. Dead Justice runs into the Ghost of Nitro Wisinski (Sheriff Stone in disguise), and he is captured as he tries to get away from him. The culprit is Deputy Buckner, who planned all this to get the Sheriff's job. He used CGI to create his bullets, which is what gave him away to Velma. One of the papers in the files they got from Bucky included cartoon sketches of the bullets. Fred asks his dad's thanks about solving the mystery, but Mayor Jones avoids the question by saying he has a meeting to go to, then walks in the wrong direction. Fred wonders why he even bothers, but Daphne assures him that he just needs time. Fred and Daphne then go to the Clam Cabin and Fred explains how Daphne is the only one who really understands him. Fred makes a proposing gesture to Daphne, asking if she will ride shotgun with him forever, and putting an onion ring on her finger. Daphne accepts (just as long as they get married after graduation), and they kiss. Night Ranger, observing from a distance, gives a gesture of satisfaction and does a cool backwards walk. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Incorporated ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones, Jr. ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Sheriff Bronson Stone * Mayor Fred Jones, Sr. * Night Ranger * Ruby Stone Villains: * Piranha-Goat * Ghost of Dead Justice * Burglar * Bank robbers * Deputy Bucky * Greg * Ghost of Nitro Wisinski Other characters: * Mr. Baywosenthal * Janitor * Gary * Will Williamson * Nitro Wisinski Locations * Crystal Cove ** Crystal Cove City Hall ** Bank ** Stone home *** Sheriff Bronson Stone's bedroom ** Night Ranger's home ** Crystal Cove Savings & Loan ** Crystal Cove State Beach *** Skipper Shelton's Clam Cabin Objects * Hot dog cart * Hot dogs * Hot dog buns * Umbrellas * Handcuffs * Oyster shells * Dead Justice's pistol * Crimey award * Cotton candy * Fred's flashlight * Velma's flashlight * Mankini! * Trunks * Onion rings Vehicles * The Mystery Machine * Sheriff Stone's police car * Night Ranger's car Suspects Culprits Cast Continuity * Daphne's allergy to shellfish is mentioned again, revealed in Revenge of the Man Crab. Notes/trivia * Shaggy and Scooby don't bathe. * Fred and Daphne share their first kiss in this episode; this is also the first kiss they've had in animated form in the franchise's history. Both live-action incarnations (theatrical and TV) had already kissed. * Daphne and Fred intend to marry after graduating. Cultural references * The bullets with faces may be a tribute to Bullet Bill from Nintendo's Super Mario. * When Dead Justice says "Hi ho, Greg!" to his horse, this is a reference to The Lone Ranger, who says "Hi Ho! Silver!" Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * When Fred was pulling the rope over the Pirahna-Goat to try and trap him the ascot is blue instead of orange. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Where Deputy Bucky got Greg from is unexplained, nor is its ability to breathe fire, although that could be CGI as well. * It is never explained how the Demon Bullets are able to split the trophy in half, considering they are shown to be CGI. * Fred doesn't know what graduation is, ignoring , where he told Shaggy his plans of them moving in together after graduation. * Sheriff says "Crimestopper of the Year Awards," when the sign says "Crystal Cove Crimey Awards." ** There is only one award given. In other languages Home media * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated: Season One, Part 2 - Crystal Cove Curse DVD set released by Warner Home Video on January 24, 2012. * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated: The Complete Season 1 DVD set released by Warner Home Video on October 8, 2013. * Scooby-Doo! Mystères associés: L'intégrale de la saison 1 (Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated: The entirety of season 1) DVD set released by Warner Home Video on October 3, 2012. Quotes External links * TBA }} Category:Episodes featuring Fred Jones, Sr. Category:Episodes featuring Sheriff Bronson Stone Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 1 episodes